Being Themselves
by HeyYouWithTheFace
Summary: She went to the bar to relax and be herself, little did she know that someone else was there for the very same reason. CO, I'm pretty sure this will be a one shot... Please read and review! Should I keep going? Let me know!


A/N: I don't own any of the characters, I just rent them. Okay fine, I steal them. ugh.But I don't make money, so does that make it okay?

I am still trying to decide if I should continue with this story. Please review if you would like to see that! And, this is my first story, so gimme some feedback. :)

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Olivia walked into the bar and finally felt home. She breathed a sigh of relief as she took her place on a barstool. She had spent all day pretending – and finally she was in a place where she could be who she really was. She settled herself into the chair, sloughing off the day and watched the other couples dance. Blondie's was a popular place for all of the closeted professional types. Wall Street execs, high powered lawyers, doctors, shrinks, they all gathered here and let their hair down.

"What can I get you, detective?" asked a familiar voice behind the bar. Catherine had been the bartender here as long as she could remember.

"How about a Corona tonight, " Olivia answered as she watched the dance floor fill up.

The bottle was cracked open and she began to drink, quietly observing everyone around her. It was strange how she was able to breathe in here. No one was questioning her, or looking at her sideways for her lack of love life. No one pried into her personal life here. No one was curious. Everyone there knew why the others were there, and they just accepted it. It was a lonely world for a permanently closeted lesbian in a world where it made you nothing more than office fodder to be out.

She finished her beer and shrugged out of her leather jacket, hanging it over the back of the chair. She sauntered out onto the full dance floor and felt the beat course through her and swayed her hips seductively. It was as if everyone was dancing with someone else but she didn't care, all of the built up energy from the week was pouring out of her in a lonely dance on a full floor. Just as she was getting comfortable dancing alone, and having found her rhythm, she felt two hands snake around and plant themselves on her hips. She bit off the instinct to shy away. _"This is a safe place, Liv, get a hold of yourself. Just dance." _She settled in after a moment, and swayed with the faceless woman behind her. The woman applied pressure to her backside pulling Liv closer, and leaned into the curve of her neck, nipping at her earlobe. Liv immediately became flushed and tilted her head to allow the woman to have access. Her hands moved up to rest on her partner's, and she pulled them around her and settled them on her stomach.

They danced this way for a while and finally Olivia couldn't stand the teasing, and turned abruptly and was met with familiar green eyes. Immediately, she began to blush and stutter, "Casey? Is – is this some kind of sick joke?" She backed away slightly, but the redhead's hands kept her from moving too far. The ADA smiled at her softly, blushing a bit as well. She had never imagined she would see Olivia in a place like this. "Detective, I didn't realize it was you… I can't say I'm too upset about it though. I have to admit, I wasn't much looking forward to taking a stranger home."

Olivia was silently cursing herself. Casey had never even hinted at her homosexuality, but then again, neither had Olivia. They were both playing the expected part - the strong single woman. She smiled as Casey tentatively reached up and kissed her softly on the lips. Now that it was Casey kissing her and not some anonymous woman, Olivia started to overanalyze everything as their lips met, but soon forgot it as Casey's tongue teased her mouth open and their tongues entwined. Her hands cradled her cheeks and Casey's hands encircled her waist and settled on the small of her back. Suddenly, the music was unimportant, and the girls realized that they were making out like high schoolers in the middle of the dance floor. They broke apart and Casey led Olivia off of the dance floor. They were in each other's arms instantly as they reached a darker corner of the bar.

"I can't imagine this is appropriate, Counselor…" Olivia whispered into Casey's ear as they reached a dark corner of the bar, nipping at her earlobe.

"Liv, I don't care if this is illegal… we've gotta get out of here before I tear all of your clothes off," Casey whimpered softly.

"My place is a short walk from here. Are you sure about this?"

"I have never been more sure of anything, detective."

Liv took Casey by the hand and left a few bills on the bar, smiling at the bartender. She put on her coat, and led Casey out of the bar and into the brisk air of the city. She protectively wrapped her arm around the counselor's waist and pulled her close to her as they walked down the street to her apartment, which seemed agonizingly far away. They were both stunned to silence as they walked, their cheeks red with desire. Olivia took her keys and let herself into her building, leading Casey behind her. The wait for the elevator was agonizing, and as soon as it opened and they were safely inside, the floor button pushed, Casey pounced, pushing Olivia against the wall and claiming her mouth roughly. Olivia complied, pulling Casey close to her. She was amazed at how perfectly their bodies complemented each other. Liv was just snaking her hand up the ADA's shirt as the door opened. They giggled and stepped out of the elevator.

They approached Olivia's door and she fumbled through her pockets for her keys. Casey wrapped her arms around her from behind, cupping her breasts, and played with the waistband of her jeans. The detective moaned as she got the door open, and pulled Casey inside. It was Olivia's turn to pounce on Casey, pushing her against the closed door, her hands playing at the waistband of the shorter woman's jeans. Casey unbuttoned Liv's shirt slowly and slid it off of her shoulders, leaving her in her bra. Olivia had just unbuttoned Casey's jeans and slid the zipper down; they were kissing fervently now, urgent to have not a millimeter of space between them.

"Take me to your bedroom, Liv," Casey whispered urgently.

She immediately complied, taking her to the end of the hall. She laid Casey gently on the bed, her red hair fanning out on the bed. Casey looked into her eyes and sat up. She slipped her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. Her cheeks burned with desire as she reached behind Olivia and unhooked her bra. Olivia shrugged it off and discarded it. The detective the returned the favor and straddled the ADA, kissing a line from her collarbone down to her breast. She took a nipple into her moth and flicked it lightly with her tongue, eliciting a moan from Casey. She pushed the younger woman down on the bed and began to travel down her belly and to her center. Kissing right above her panty line, she started to wiggle her jeans off and dropped them to the floor. Then, she slowly slid her panties off, and they met the jeans.

Casey then flipped so that Olivia was on the bottom and unzipped her jeans, and removed them and her panties and threw them to the floor. Then, she settled herself alongside her lover and they turned onto their sides so that they faced each other. They caressed each other cupping supple breasts and nipping each other along the way.

"Do you know how beautiful you are, Olivia?" She said as she brushed the stray hair from her face, and kissed her softly on the mouth.

"I have to ask you the same thing, Case," she said huskily as she leaned and kissed the crook of her neck, "Let me make love to you… I want to touch you."

She lifted herself up and positioned herself in between Casey's thighs. Her thumb circled her clit, eliciting a moan from Casey. Olivia just smiled and slid two long fingers inside her. Her hips met her fingers and soon they were moving in rhythm with one another. Her back arched and she started to scream louder and louder, repeating her name, "Liv, oh God…. Olivia…" Finally, her breathing quickened and she tightened around the detective's fingers, shuddering and moaning loudly. Olivia continued to move her fingers in and out of her, letting her ride out her orgasm and she pulled out of her, licking her fingers seductively, "You taste so sweet, Casey…"

Casey laid back on the pillow, staring up at Olivia contentedly. Suddenly, she flipped her over so she was on the bottom.

"Your turn…" She whispered as she kissed the detective softly. She trailed kisses down her neck and licked her nipples, cupping her full breasts in her hand. She ran her fingers along her toned stomach, and trailed kisses not far behind. She settled herself in between Olivia's taut thighs and leaned down, licking at her center, slowly. She flicked her clit with her tongue and Olivia bucked her hips, crying out. She licked at her center, loving the taste of this woman she dreamt about for so long. She had never imagined being with her in her bed. In her dreams she was this ethereal being that she could never quite reach before her alarm went off, and now here she was, tasting her. It was everything she had ever imagined. Olivia tangled her fingers in Casey's hair as she worked. Casey used her free hand to massage Olivia's breast, and she could feel the effects she was having on the detective as she began to twitch and moan loudly. She began to convulse quickly and as she began to orgasm, she traded her mouth for her fingers and planted a hard kiss on Olivia's lips, loving the feeling of her moans in her mouth. Once her orgasm wore off, the new lovers entwined themselves in each other and Casey listened to Olivia's heartbeat. Olivia ran her fingers through her hair, and smiled.

"That… was… wonderful," she finally said.

It wasn't long before the events of the evening got to them and the two women fell asleep in each other's arms, holding each other tightly, contentedly.


End file.
